


Out of Reach

by Crawford-Kinney (melchiorstiefel)



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Internal Monologue, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 17:58:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melchiorstiefel/pseuds/Crawford-Kinney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Songfic, based on the song "Out of Reach" by Gabrielle (as featured on the <em>Bridget Jones's Diary</em> soundtrack)</p><p>Adam reflects on his relationship with Kurt.</p><p>Spoilery for 4x21/2 (though not really anything that people don't know)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of Reach

> **Knew the signs; Wasn't right**  
>  **I was stupid for a while**

Ever since the (not-)wedding, Kurt had been more and more distant... In retrospect, it should have been obvious.

Every night, he'd come over, and it would be... pleasant. We'd have fun, and he was never anything less than a gentleman.

Sometimes, it would seem like he was on another world.

> **Swept away by you**

But he was charming, and funny. And his enthusiasm and self-esteem were intoxicating.

It was easy because it was comfortable.

It was easy to get caught up in it all

> **And now I feel like a fool**  
>  **So confused, my heart's bruised  
>  Was I ever loved by you?**

Kurt called out of the blue. He said we needed to talk.

I should have seen it coming.

Blaine moves to New York in a few weeks.

Blaine.

Kurt's best friend. Ex-boyfriend.

He was never over him. Not really.

> **Out of reach, so far**  
>  **I never had your heart**

Contrary to conventional wisdom, people are perfectly capable of loving more than one person at a time.

But that love isn't absolute.

I genuinely believe that Kurt loved me. Loves me.

And I think the world of him.

But I could never be _the one_ for him.

> **Out of reach, couldn't see**  
>  **We were never meant to be**

At the end of the day, Kurt's heart was claimed long ago.

Blaine was his high-school sweetheart. And high-school love fades.

The myth of true love, of soulmates. That all disappears in the blink of an eye.

It only takes one moment to destroy the illusion. The illusion of perfection.

But the shattering of the illusion is what it takes to form a true love.

From the pain, we rebuild. We learn to trust. And if the person sticks around, we can repair the damage. Start afresh. Not forgetting, but forgiving and growing all the time.

> **Catch myself from despair**  
>  **I could drown if I stay here**  
>  **Keeping busy everyday**  
>  **I know I will be okay**

I _will_ be okay.

I've always tried to be rational. 

I know I will move on. For now, I can throw myself into my work. Into the Apples, and into my classes.

Into finding a future.

When the time is right, I will be able to move on.

>   
> **But I was so confused, my heart's bruised**  
>  **Was I ever loved by you?**  
>   
>  **Out of reach, so far**  
>  **I never had your heart**  
>  **Out of reach, couldn't see**  
>  **We were never meant to be**


End file.
